YuYu Hakusho Part 2
by Monkeypieman9
Summary: Follow the story of Yusuke Urameshi and Friends as I attempt to create a story entailing the events after the manga and anime ended.
1. What Now

Yu-Yu Hakusho Part 2:  
>What Now<p>

After the last tournament, life went on as usual. Nothing interesting happened anymore and Yusuke Urameshi was getting tired of it. He would often skip school to hang out at Genkai's Temple to help out with new demon since the temple had been declared the junction point between the human and demon worlds, the temple was always active day and night. Today, one of the few day he decided to show up for school, he was pulled out early. The teacher told him that his mom said it was a family emergency.

"Yusuke, your mom called and said you should get home as soon as possible."  
>Snoring*<br>"YUSUKE!"  
>"Hu...What, oh hello teacher. I was just deep in thought."<br>"Yeah Im sure you were. Anyways your mom said for you to get home as soon as possible."  
>"Alright Im outta here..."<p>

Yusuke to himself:  
>"Damn wonder what could be so important that my mother called and told me to come home."<br>"I swear if she wants me to go get her some beer, Im gonna..."

He stopped in mid-thought as he saw ahead of him, Kurama and Kuwabara running down the hall.

"Hey guys, where are you heading?"  
>"Your house." They both said.<br>"My house? Why do we all need to go to my house?"

"Beats me I just heard it had something to do with Keiko."  
>"Keiko? Now that I think about it, she didnt show up for school today. It really weird" Yusuke said.<p>

It was a matter of minutes before they were standing in Yusuke's house. His mother was sitting on the couch next to Genkai. Keiko was standing in front of them.

/More to come. I have so much going on but plan on a new chapter every week. Maybe 2 every week if Im lucky. I hope you enjoy it and please tell me how I can improve./


	2. Orders are Orders

"Hey why is Keiko here?" Yusuke asked with a clueless tone.

"Yusuke I have to show you all something..." Keiko said tears starting to form in her eyes.

Not knowing if they were tears of joy or sadness Yusuke let her continue. Keiko walked outside and everyone followed behind her. They watched as Keiko extended her right pointer finger and thumb, making a gun shape. To everyone's disbelief the tip of her right pointer began to glow blue with spirit energy.

The spirit energy within her finger continued to grow and with a few seconds, Keiko released it into the air. It went several feet before finally disapating.

Nobody was able to speak for a while. Yusuke was the first to speak, and a smile came over his face.

"Well, looks like you can do a Spirit Gun... but how is that possible. You had almost no spirit energy yesterday, and now you suddenly have about the same amount as me." Yusuke stated his smile fading more and more with eachword.

Minutes passed in silence before Boton came swooping down, riding on her oar.

"By order of Koenma himself, Keiko is to be taken into custody." Boton proclaimed.

"What!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Im sorry guys but orders are orders, and Yusuke... Koenma wants to speak with you."

Yusuke and Keiko climbed on behind Boton realising they had no choice. Before they knew it they were soaring above the town towards the portal to the Spirit World. 


	3. Koenma

As they entered the Spirit World, Koenma's palace lay just ahead of them. They soard over the wall and landed outside of the giant door.

"Boton here with the convict and Yusuke." Boton said into a speaker located beside the door.

"Come on in." A voice said.

Yusuke, Keiko, and Boton walked down the rows of desks overflowing with papers. A Ogre met them halfway and departed with Keiko to a room.

"Stay calm, Im going to straighten this out with baby face soon." Yusuke proclaimed.

"How dare you insult Lord Koenma like that!" Boton shouted. Several stacks of paper fell down from the shout.

"How dare I? He's locking up my girlfriend for gods sake! That gives me plenty right! He's lucky i dont use my Spirit Gun to neuter him!" Yusuke yelled outraged.

"Lord Konema will explain everything to you soon."

They continued to walk down the rows until the came apon another door.

"Lord Koenma Yusuke and I are here." Boton said into yet another speaker.

"Come on in!" Koenma said with a mature teen sounding voice.

Konema was sitting at his desk in his teenager form.

"Alright so what the hell is Keiko arrested for!" Yusuke demanded.

"Calm down and let me explain... We have tracked a demon parasite in the Human World. It would appear that it attached itself to Keiko while she was in the Demon World." Koenma explained calmly.

"A bug is why you arrested her?"

"Not just any bug. This bug give its host a great amount of Spirit Energy, but it takes control of its host of time. There is no known way of removing the bug."

"Control? She seemed completly in control."

"In another few days, that wont be the case."

"So what am I supposed to do? Let Keiko get thrown in jail?"

"No, actually Im sending you on a mission."

"Incase you forgot, you fired me as Spirit Detective."

"Yes, but Im reinstating you."

"Whats the mission and how will it save Keiko?"

"I am sending you to the very bottom level of the Spirit World. There may be a demon there who could help you"

"Wha..what? You want me to go into a whole hive of thousands, maybe millions of S class demons?"

"Yusuke, its the only chance you have of saving Keiko. We will be able to increase her time in control by a few months but after that..."

"I understand. So who can I bring with?"

"Nobody. Its too dangerous to send anymore people."

"Alright... whatever. I guess Im off then."

Yusuke turned and walked out of Koenma's office. 


	4. First Level: Raizen's Guard

Yusuke stood at the edge of the controlled area of Spirit World peering into the forest which lay just ahead.

"Well here goes nothing." Yusuke thought as he strolled into the forest.

Yusuke was no more then a few yards in when he was confronted by two weak loking demons. One looked like a lizard standing on two legs, the other a hooded demon but through the hood a skeleton face could be seen just barely.

"Look I dont have time to mess with you wimps, just move out of the way and you can go on living." Yusuke said.

"And who do you think you are?" The Lizard Demon asked.

"Hmph, I am Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective." Yusuke proudly announced.

"Oh shit man... I heard about him. He's the son of the late king." The hooded demon said.

"We are sorry, please be on your way." The lizard demon said.

Yusuke walked on, hands in his pockets. A dark cloud came over head a few minutes later and light rain started to come down onto the darkening forest.

"I cant rest now, I need to keep going." Yusuke said to himself.

Yusuke quickened his pace. There was a clearing ahead, and Yusuke could see tents and a fire. Around the fire, several figures eating.

Yusuke entered the clearing. The figures quickly surrounded him and Yusuke could see them clearly now.

One of them was a red spikey haired boy with a black cloak covered with a flame design.

Another a blue long haired girl with a black cloak covered with a wave design.

The last one was a short yellow haired man with a black cloak and a design of drops of blood.

"Who are you stranger?" The man demanded.

"Yusuke Urameshi, and you?"

"Sorry sir for the hostilities. Im Riku I can control electricity." The man said.

"Yuni, I control water." The girl said.

"Im Habi, I control fire." The teen boy said.

"We are the sole members of your late father's Personal Guard." Riku said.

"Really?" Yusuke asked in diselief.

"Yes, you probably never heard of us because our existance was only known to your father. After he fell ill he sent us into hiding in case he died and our existance became known." Yuni said.

"So what brings you here?" Habi asked.

"I was told that there is a powerful demon deep within here that knows how to remove a demon parasite that has infected my girlfriend." Yusuke explained.

"Well then, count us in. We are bound to protect and serve you." Riku said.

"You will need your strentgh, the next level of demon world is just ahead. Rest for the night and at dawn we will continue." Yuni said.

"Alright." Yusuke said. 


End file.
